New Year's Eve FUN!
by Xtremely-Canadian
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Eve FUN! With the same people!


Okay, Now it's time for some New Year's Eve Fun!! Starting with some hockey! This is a sequel to Christmas Eve Fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya hear me? NOTHING! Well I own one person and that's it.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chris and Jess sat in the arena waiting impatiently for the others to arrive. It was New Year's Eve and they had rented out RIM Park's Optimist arena for the night. It was hockey night in Kitchener! As they stared at the ceiling two people made their way into the building.   
  
"It's ABOUT TIME!" Jess yelled standing up.  
  
"Well Sooooooory! He had to have his hair just right ya know." Raina said as she walked in with Jeff Hardy.  
  
"You had to do your hair for hockey?" Chris asked in disbelief. Jeff nodded. "You're going to be wearing a HELMET!"   
  
"Jeff you're SUCH an assclown." Jess said as she shouldered her hockey bag, earning her a slap and glare from Chris. "What?"  
  
"Stop stealing my CATCHPHRASES!" he yelled.  
  
"THEN STOP BEING AN ASSCLOWN JUNIOR!" someone yelled, coming into the building. Jess laughed at Steph's comment.  
  
"Oh. SHOT DOWN!" Jess yelled as she continued to laugh. "Hey Steffie."  
  
"Hey. So when do we get this game started? I'm ready to kick some ass!" Steph said as she dropped her bag onto the floor.  
  
"As soon as everyone gets here. What's with you people and not arriving on time?" Chris asked, laying down on the bench. Steph walked over to the bench and sat down on top of him.  
  
"What's with you being so damn impatient?" Just as that was said the rest made their way into the building. Jay led the way with Adam, Karen, Amy, Cat, Mark, Scott, John, Kurt, Trish and Roald not far behind.   
  
"Let's get this PARTY STARTED!" Jay yelled.  
  
"It would ALREADY BE STARTED IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOT HERE ON TIME!" Chris yelled.  
  
"I AM HERE ON TIME!" Jay yelled back.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Jess yelled.  
  
"HEY I BEAT EVERYONE ELSE SO I WAS TECHNICALLY ON TIME!" Steph yelled.  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP YELLING!!!" Raina yelled. "I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!"  
  
"Aww poor baby." Karen pouted, then laughed.   
  
"Alright. Let's get this going. So what are the teams?" Adam said.  
  
"Me and Chris decided it's going to be the girls kicking the guys asses." Jess smiled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait. You girls think you can take us men on and win?" Mark smirked.  
  
"Yes we can. Do you have a problem with that?" Cat glared.  
  
"Oh no. No problem at all." Mark smiled at his girlfriend, then turned to look at Chris and whispered. "We have this won."  
  
"Think what you want, but you don't have shit won." Jess stated. "Now did everyone bring equipment?" Everyone nodded. "Ok good. I have jerseys to split up the teams. Girls we're the Toronto Maple Leafs, and guys, you're Ottawa Senators."  
  
"Why are we Canadian teams?" Kurt Angle whined.  
  
"Because we're Canadian and we picked the game. Plus it's a Canadian sport." Chris said as he threw a jersey at Kurt.  
  
"Fine." he mumbled. "Stupid ass Canadians."  
  
"Well everyone suit up. Girls locker room's down there, guys yours is two hallways down from ours. I expect to see everyone on the ice in fifteen minutes." Jess said as everyone parted ways.  
  
Ten minutes later Jess, Adam, Jay and Chris were on the ice skating around. Jess skated over to where the penalty boxes were with a C.D. in hand.  
  
"Jess what the hell are you doing?" Adam asked as the three skated over to her.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm putting on some music. I brought my trusty hockey C.D." she smiled as she put it into the stereo. As soon as she hit play, "I Like to Move It." blasted through the speakers. Jess smiled again and skated out onto the ice, dancing.  
  
"I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it." she sang.  
  
Jay and Adam laughed at her, then hit skip, changing the song. "Y'all Ready for This." came on.   
  
Everyone was ready now. They all came out of their locker rooms and skated onto the ice. As soon as Roald hit the ice, he went down. Trish skated over to him and helped him up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just never skated before is all." he said. She smiled at him.  
  
"Have you ever been roller blading?"  
  
"Well of course I have. I don't live in a hole." he said trying to stand up.  
  
"Well it's just like that, only you're on ice. So skate the same way." she said skating away from him. He got up and slowly skated over to the rest of the people.   
  
"Okay now that we're all here, let's get the positions set." Chris said. "I'm Center."  
  
"So am I." Jess said. "Karen you're left wing, Steph you're right wing. Now Amy you're defense and so is Raina. Cat you're goalie."  
  
"What am I?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well I considered since you understand hockey and the rules, you could be the ref?" Jess asked.  
  
"Sure." Trish smiled. She didn't really want to play anyway.  
  
"Okay now for us. As I said I'm center. Adam and Jay you're my wing men. John and Scott you're my defense men. Mark you're goalie." Chris told everyone.  
  
"Um, what about us?" Jeff asked, referring to himself, Roald and Kurt Angle.   
  
"Oh. Well one of you can be a ref, one can be our substitute, and the other can be in charge of keeping score, as well as the music."  
  
"I CALL MUSIC!" Jeff screamed as he skated off to the spot between the penalty boxes.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE MY C.D. HARDY!!" Jess yelled at him. He just smirked at her.  
  
"Okay. Now that we got positions set, let's start this shit!" Steph yelled.  
  
"You chicks are going down." Adam said looking directly at Karen. She smiled at him before she pushed him, watching him as he fell on his ass.  
  
"Oops. Did I do that?" she laughed as she skated to her position.  
  
The game was on. Everyone took their positions and Trish dropped the puck. Jess got to it first, passing it back to Steph. Steph skated up with it, and found herself face to face with Scott. He smiled at her, and went to check her, but missed. She ducked out of the way and shot the puck. It slid right between Mark's legs.  
  
"SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES!" Jeff yelled into a microphone he found.   
  
"As of right now I believe us 'chicks' are winning." Karen laughed. Adam just glared at her.   
  
"Oh now it's on." he said, pulling down his helmet.   
  
The face off started and Chris got control of the puck. He passed it back to Jay who skated up with it. Steph went to stop him but he checked her, sending her down to the ice. He continued to skate up towards the net, Jess skating behind him. She stuck her stick out and tripped him. He fell onto his face and Kurt blew the whistle, having chosen to be ref.  
  
"What the hell'd you blow the whistle for?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Did you not see that? She TRIPPED HIM! That's a two minute penalty." Kurt yelled back to her. Trish just stood there with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Clearly he lost his balance and fell." she smiled and skated away.  
  
"What? Oh so that's how it's going to be, huh? Well two can play at that game." Kurt said to himself smirking. "GUYS!!!"   
  
The men's team skated over to him.  
  
"What the hell do you want Kirk?" Chris said, obviously annoyed that he was holding up the game.  
  
"The girls are going to be playing dirty, so I say we play dirty too." Kurt smirked.  
  
"I like the sound of that." John said smiling.  
  
"Everyone pick a target." Chris said. "I got Jess."  
  
"But I want her." John whined.  
  
"Shut up Assclown. She's center and so am I. It works the best that way."  
  
"I've got Amy." Jay smirked.  
  
"And I got Karen." Adam smiled evilly. "They're going to regret playing with us."  
  
"Yes they are. I got the fiesty one." Scott said referring to Steph.  
  
"That leaves me with Raina." John said.   
  
"Right. So everyone has their targets. Let's show them what men's hockey is all about." Chris smirked.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY THE FUCK UP? I CAN'T FEEL MY DAMN TOES!" Cat yelled.  
  
The face off started again and Chris smirked at Jess. As soon as the puck hit the ice he knocked her down, and passed the puck back to Adam. Adam got it and began to skate forward. Karen was in front of him, going to stop him, but he quickly knocked her down before continuing with skating. Jay was already down at the other end, and already had Amy knocked down. Adam passed to Jay, who shot the puck.  
  
"HE SHOOTS HE SCORES!" Jeff's voice rang through the arena yet again. All the girls skated over to their end of the rink.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Jess asked, obviously pissed.  
  
"Hey you're the ones who wanted to play dirty." John stated, skating up to everyone else.  
  
"FINE! You want to play dirty we can fucking play dirty." Karen yelled, glaring at Adam.  
  
"Let's go." Raina said. "Face off."  
  
Everyone skated back to their positions, each glaring at their opponent. The puck was dropped and Jess pushed Chris before passing it back to Karen. Adam skated towards Karen, and she immediately passed it to Steph. Steph then skated towards the net and found Scott blocking her. She pulled her stick back and shot the puck as hard as she could. It came up off the ice and hit Scott's helmet, knocking him on his ass. She then skated to the puck and shot it.   
  
"SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT!" Raina yelled at him. He immediately sat down and began playing with the stereo.  
  
"OH LOOKS LIKE SKITTLES WON'T BE GETTING ANY ACTION TONIGHT." Adam yelled towards Jeff, laughing.  
  
"Why the fuck are you laughing? You're not getting any either." Karen told Adam, who immediately stopped laughing.  
  
And yet another face off. Chris got the puck and passed it back to Jay. Jay went to skate forward, but spotted Amy charging for him. She checked him into the boards and Jess got the puck. She skated towards the net and saw Chris coming towards her. She brought up her stick to shoot, but was taken down by Chris in an instant. The two of them piled up on top of each other.  
  
"Get the Fuck off of me!" Jess yelled pushing him off of her before skating after the puck, which was now in John's possession. He got down to right in front of the net. He brought his stick back to shoot, but Raina stole the puck from him and passed it up to Steph. Steph started skating back towards the opposite net but was stopped when Scott tackled her to the ground, hard. He smiled down at her and she kneed him. Luckily he was wearing a cup.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch, you knocked the fucking wind out of me." she said, standing up. He stood up with her and she knocked him down. "So that's how you're going to play? Well that's good, because Ric Flair is NOT the dirtiest player in this game. I AM!"  
  
Jess saw Scott take down Steph, and Chris had the puck now. He was skating right towards her. *Okay Jess. Let's show them just how dirty you can get.* she thought to herself. As Chris came closer she pulled her stick back and swung it at him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down. She then passed the puck up to Karen, who passed it to Steph. Steph brought her stick back and shot the puck. She scored yet again.   
  
"FUCK!" Karen yelled and Steph turned around to see Karen on the ground.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Steph asked her.  
  
"Your fucking stick." Karen said. When Steph took the shot, she hit Karen's helmet with her stick.  
  
"Oops sorry. My bad." Steph said trying not to laugh. Jess, Raina and Amy all skated forward trying not to laugh as well.  
  
"Karen you okay?" Raina asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just knocked me down." Karen said standing up. As soon as they found out that she was fine they burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is. You should have seen it." Amy said. When they were all done laughing they went back to the game. Roald was now taking John's the position as defense man. Trish skated over to him.  
  
"You sure you want to play? The girls are killing you guys." Trish smirked.  
  
"Damn right I want to play." he said turning his attention to the game.   
  
Face off. Chris glared at Jess who simply smiled back. The puck dropped and she passed it back to Steph. Steph skated forward and found herself in front of Roald. He smiled at her and she returned the smile, then checked him into the boards, sending him down. She laughed and passed the puck to Karen who shot it.  
  
"NICE SAVE!" John yelled from the bench.  
  
Chris now had possession of the puck and skated hard down the rink. He knocked Jess, Karen and Raina down. He pulled his stick back and shot.   
  
"YES!" John yelled again.  
  
"Dammit!" Cat yelled. The girls skated towards her.  
  
"It's okay Cat, there's no way they're going to win." Steph stated, and everyone nodded.   
  
Back to their positions yet again, the game was almost over. Chris got the puck at face off and passed it back to Adam. Just as Adam passed the puck over to Jay, Karen speared him down on the ice, his body looking as if it had been folded in half.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Jeff yelled from his spot between the penalty boxes. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"  
  
"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON HARDY?" Mark yelled over to him. Jeff went to speak but realized who he was cheering for and sat back down.  
  
Jay had the puck and it was immediately stolen by Steph, who skated towards Mark. Just as she was getting close, Roald stuck his stick out and tripped Steph, sending her flying into Mark, knocking him down and knocking the net over. The play stopped as the net was set back up.  
  
"Nice fall." Roald laughed as Steph stood up.  
  
"Watch your back defense man. You're going to be pummeled." She said as she skated off. During this time no one had noticed Trish skate off the ice. She was now nowhere in sight.  
  
Face off began, and Chris won, passing the puck back to Adam, who then passed it to Jay. As he began skating towards the net, something on the outside of the rink caught his eye. What was it? A refrigerator box. His attention was off of the game and he was now staring at the box, as a smile crept on his face.   
  
"I LOVE YOU GU-" he started to yell but was cut off as a stick came up between his legs and knocked him down. While on the ground he looked up and spotted Amy standing above him. She blew him a kiss then laughed as she stole the puck and skated to the other end of the rink. SCORE!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JAY?" Chris yelled skating up to him.   
  
"There's a fucking fridge box outside the rink." he said standing up. Chris looked around and didn't see anything.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? I think you've taken too many checks in this game man." Chris said before skating off. Jay looked around and saw the box was gone. He was confused until Trish skated back onto the ice and passed him, giving him a wink.  
  
*Wait a minute.* he thought to himself. *DAMN THEM!*  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Last face off before we're done." Chris told everybody.  
  
"TIME OUT!" Jess yelled, as her teammates skated over to her.  
  
"What are you calling a time out for?" Cat asked confused.  
  
"Easy. Last face off and we need a plan. I think we should make a barrier." Jess told everyone.  
  
"A barrier?" Raina asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll let Chris win the face off. I know Chris, and he'll pass the puck back to Adam since he's the stronger skater. What we need to do is form a line. We all line up across the rink and stop them from getting by. We'll pull Cat and she can skate down to the other end of the rink. As soon as we stop Adam, all the guys will skate towards us, not even noticing Cat. So when they come to us we pass the puck to Cat and she skates down and scores. It's as easy as that because they won't have anyone on her."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Steph said. Everyone got into their positions. Jess let Chris win the face off and then skated back to the other girls. The line was formed and Adam was heading towards them. Just as he got closer, Jess hit him with her stick, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hey! This ISN'T BASEBALL!" John yelled from his position on the bench.   
  
All the guys came charging towards them and Cat made her way out of the net and off to the side. Karen took down Jay with a spear, Raina took down Roald by throwing her stick forward and tripping him. Steph laughed at Roald and then hit Chris hard knocking him down, then tripped over him, taking down Scott as well by landing on him. Amy grabbed the puck and shot it up to Cat who was now skating towards Mark. As soon as she got in front of the net she smiled. She pulled her stick back and faked a shot. Mark went down and she shot the puck around him. All the girls cheered skating towards Cat, engulfing her in a hug, knocking her down. Jess then skated away from them and over to Jeff. She grabbed the microphone and stopped the music. She climbed up on the desk bench in the penalty box and spoke.  
  
"Hey I'm not a lumber jack or a fur trader.  
  
And I don't live in an igloo or eat blubber or own a dog sled.  
  
And I don't know Jimmy, Sally or Suzie from Canada, although I'm certain they're really, really nice.  
  
I have a Prime Minister not a President.  
  
I speak English and French, not American.  
  
And I pronounce it ABOUT not ABOOT.  
  
I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack.   
  
I believe in peace keeping, not police keeping.  
  
Diversity not assimilation.  
  
And that the beaver, is a truly proud and noble animal.  
  
A toque is a hat.  
  
A chesterfield IS a couch.  
  
And it is pronounced ZED! NOT ZEE, ZED!  
  
Canada is the second largest land mass.  
  
The first nation of hockey, and the best part of North America.  
  
My name is Jess and I AM CANADIAN!  
  
(Okay so if you don't understand the speech, it's a Molson Canadian commercial talking about Canadians, and setting people straight on stereotypes...it's funny dammit!!)  
  
Just as she finished reciting the speech from the beer commercial, she found gloves and sticks flown at her.  
  
"What?" she said as she hopped down.  
  
"EVERYONE! WE HAVE AN HOUR UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" Cat yelled as she looked at her watch.  
  
"THEN LET'S GO!" Chris yelled as everyone skated off the ice to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone entered the house and flopped down on any piece of furniture they could find. Jess, Chris and John took the couch, with John and Chris sitting on it and Jess laying on top of them. Scott and Steph sat in the chair together, Steph on Scott's lap. Mark and Cat took the love seat. Kurt, Jay and Amy took the floor in front of the couch. Adam and Karen sat at the kitchen table with Roald and Trish.  
  
"Okay, so where's the booze?" Steph asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Leave it to Steph to be the first one to ask about alcohol." Jess laughed. "It's in the kitchen."  
  
Steph got up and went to walk into the kitchen, when everyone shouted what they wanted at her. "I'm not your fucking maid, get off your lazy asses and get it yourself." she told everyone.  
  
"But we're tired." Scott whined.  
  
"You're tired? I do believe that we kicked your asses 5-2." Steph smiled, causing all the girls to cheer.  
  
"It was a fluke." Chris said. "You guys cheated."  
  
"And you didn't?" Jess asked looking up at him.  
  
"Hey if it would have been a straight up hockey game, there is no way you girls would have won." Mark stated, earning him a punch in the arm from Cat.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Just admit it. We're better than you guys are when it comes to physical stuff." Raina said.  
  
"Here, here!" Steph yelled as she walked into the room, strawberry daquiri in hand. "I can beat any guy in the bedroom anyday."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kurt asked, smirking at her.  
  
"Honey, you couldn't handle me." she stated simply.   
  
"We'll see about that. Yo Scott, is she hard to handle?" Kurt yelled over. Scott blushed and Steph laughed.  
  
"He hasn't experienced me, therefore he doesn't know." she smirked. Everyone laughed except for Scott.   
  
"Well off the topic of people's sex lives. What shall we do?" Raina asked.  
  
"Um. We only have about twenty minutes before the new year, so why don't we all make our resolutions?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yes and yours can be to not use so much damn hair dye." Jay said.  
  
"Shut up." Jeff pouted.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. So I will go first." Karen said as she stood up and walked to the middle of the room, standing in front of the couch. "My new year's resolution is to-"  
  
Before she could finish speaking, Adam speared her into the couch, making it flip with John, Chris and Jess flying back as well.  
  
"Now that's for spearing me on the ice." Adam smirked, earning him a glare from the four people now on the floor, while everyone else laughed.  
  
"You're such a dick." Jess said standing up. Chris and John flipped the couch back.  
  
"As I was saying, my new year's resolution is to make Adam's life as miserable as possible." she smiled. "AND to become a born again virgin." Adam's jaw dropped as everyone laughed.  
  
"Now who's not getting any?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Shut up Rainbow." Adam said as he re-took his seat at the table.  
  
"Okay, my new year's resolution is to see if I can actually handle Steph." Scott smirked.  
  
"And mine is to make sure you can't." Steph smirked back, taking a seat on his lap.   
  
"Well mine is to see just how extreme, a certain member of team extreme is." Raina smirked, causing Jeff to blush.  
  
"Well I'm certainly up to showing you. Mine is to get my old job back." Jeff stated as everyone cheered, wanting him back in the business.  
  
"Me next!!" Jess said standing up. "My new year's resolution is to continue a winning streak in hockey and kick Chris's ass every time I play."  
  
"You will never, EEEEVER, beat me again!" Chris said as he pushed her onto the couch, and into John's lap. She smiled then turned and glared at Chris.  
  
"Dream on Assclown." Jess said, not moving from her position. "Face it, us girls kicked your ass today and it wasn't a fluke. You just suck." Her statement was met with a pillow being thrown at her from Mark. "HEY! That wasn't nice!"  
  
"I never said I was nice." he smirked.  
  
"Well I'm next." Chris said. "My new year's resolution is to kick the girls asses at hockey whenever we play."  
  
"Me too!" Jay and Adam both yelled.  
  
"Get real." Amy said as she punched Jay in the arm.  
  
"Me next." Cat said. "My new year's resolution is to never let the guys forget about their loss."  
  
"I second that resolution!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Well mine is to forget that this hockey game ever took place." Mark said.   
  
"You can try, but I won't let you." Cat smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, so John what's yours?" Mark said, taking Cat's attention off of him.   
  
"Mine is to become the WWE Champion." he smiled.  
  
"Well you better take a number, because I am the next Champion!" Mark stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey now, my man could beat you anyday." Jess smirked.  
  
"You think your man could beat my man?" Cat asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh I know he could."  
  
"I say we settle this argument right now." Cat said standing up.  
  
"Bring it on!" Jess said standing up as well.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!!" Chris, Jay, Adam, John and Mark all yelled. The girls turned their attention away from each other and to the guys that yelled.  
  
"How about no." Cat said as she and Jess sat back down.  
  
"Aww. You're no fun." John pouted, earning him a slap.  
  
"So who's all left?" Jess asked looking around the room. "Ahh yes. Roald and Trish. The two of you have yet to state yours."  
  
"Okay, mine's to do something nice for Trish at least once a week since she's always so good to me." Roald smiled, as everyone made gagging noises, and Trish smiled.  
  
"And mine's to return the favor." She said as she kissed him deeply.  
  
"EWWW!!" both Chris and Jess yelled out at the same time. "Get a room!"  
  
"Okay." Trish said as she pulled up Roald and headed up stairs.  
  
"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Chris yelled up then looked at the clock. "Okay, one minute to midnight, everyone grab a partner."  
  
Everyone partnered up, but Kurt and Chris were left alone.   
  
"Looks like the two of you have to kiss." Karen smirked.   
  
"Dream on." Chris said as he sat down.  
  
"Hey it's tradition." Steph put in.  
  
"Ahh screw tradition." Kurt said, sitting down.  
  
Midnight hit and everyone kissed their partner. Kurt and Chris were sitting down pouting, and Steph and Karen decided to make them a little happy. They walked over and Steph kissed Kurt as Karen did the same to Chris. They all smiled.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So new years is over. I hope you enjoyed the hockey game because I certainly did. And I just had to put in the Joe Canada speech because I love it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Review!  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


End file.
